1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a business information system and a method of managing business information, both being adapted for use in managing internal business information in an enterprise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in customizing a business information system, either a method in which a system user individually customizes the system based on his or her personal preference or a method in which an administrator totally customizes the entire system in consideration of the easiness in operation of the system, is adopted.
Nevertheless, the above methods of the prior art have encountered the following problems. Namely, the business information system is a system for assisting an individual to execute a job in an enterprise, and therefore is in close relationship with the organization definition such as an occupational position, an occupational post, and covering duties. However, in the conventional business system, either an individual himself or her self or a system administrator has performed the customizing of the system irrespective of the organization definition, and accordingly the utilization environment of the individual has not coincided with the organization definition. Thus, there is either a problem such that the individual is not able to access any necessary information and procedure or a problem such that since a lot of unnecessary information is displayed, the necessary information is submerged.
Further, in the conventional business information system, the customizing function per se is extremely limited. Thus, the conventional business information system is not provided with any high customizing function such as customizing by using an attribute value constituting the occupational definition of an individual and customizing by using complex information obtained by combining the attribute values. Thus, it was impossible to carry out minute customizing in compliance with the occupational definition of the user, resulting in an occurrence of a problem such that optimum utilization environment can be provided.
Furthermore, in the business information system in which each of the individuals respectively customizes his or her utilization environment, the customized information is stored and administrated by every individual. Therefore, when personnel changes and organization changes occur, it is necessary to individually correct the respective information. Thus, there is either a problem such that an extensive amount of correction cost must be incurred or a problem such that organic reuse of the customized information cannot be effected at all. When personnel changes occur, the predecessor takes the customized information on the utilization environment to his or her new destination where he or she is moved. As a result, the successor must reconstruct another customized information on utilization environment for executing his or her new job.